Tie
by Leighton Darko
Summary: victor/derek ; Doctor Stiles, what happened to your tie?


I am _going _to put more slash into the Trauma Center fandom, because I absolutely **adore **it. Probably lots more VictorxDerek -- it's my Trauma Center OTP.

**Title **Tie

**Summary** [victorxderek Doctor Stiles, what happened to your tie?

**Rating** M

**Warning(s)** _Extremely _heavy sexual themes. It's all but outright stated. You have been warned. [:

**Disclaimer** I only _wish_ I owned the series... if I did, Victor would be your assisstant all the time -- at least he helps you, unlike Angie! (Don't get me wrong, I like Angie. But Victor's so much better of an assisstant.)

**Author's Notes** Victor's hard for me to write. I think he's still quite OOC. :( Also, I love the way Victor says 'DAMMIT!' in-game when you're fucking with the Pempti. I always giggle maniacally at it.

**:-:-:-:-:**

"Doctor Stiles, what happened to your tie?"

Victor was on him again, all over him -- hands running up and down his sides, lips pressed with bruising force against his neck, leg parting his two and that friction against a lower part of his anatomy _oh oh oh so good..._ Derek was panting, his shallow, hot breaths puffing gently against Victor's inky hair as he strained weakly against his bonds. Of course, with the little notice of Victor jumping him, his 'bonds' were in fact just his tie wound tightly around his wrists, but Victor was extremely adept at tying things, apparently -- Derek couldn't slip his wrists free if he tried.

Not that he'd _want_ to; god, no, not with Victor crushing him him against the wall, nearly suffocating him as he defiled him. His knees grew weak and his head began spinning as Victor kissed him hungrily, not bothering for a response as he mapped Derek's mouth with his tongue.

"Doctor Stiles?"

Despite the futile nature of it, he struggled against his bonds, feeling his brow crease as Victor bit into his bottom lip, a small strand of saliva quickly licked up as he pulled away. _Derek, you don't think you're getting _out_ of those, do you?_ he asked with a playfully snide tone in his voice.

_Apparently not,_ Derek returned, breath hitching in his throat as Victor moved the leg between his own in the slightest. With his arousal very clear, Victor was on him again, hands traveling south, grazing Derek's pants...

"Doctor... Stiles?"

Derek blinked, looking at Angie, who stared back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Uhm, what?"

"I asked you what happened to your tie. It looks like... it has a stain in it? That's not like you, Doctor Stiles."

Victor had growled upon hearing Derek's breathy moan, struggling to prevent from rolling his eyes. _Can't you keep quiet?_

_Not with you molesting me in the middle of my office!_

_Dammit! Fine._ With that, Victor had none-too-mercifully wrenched Derek's tie off of his wrists, and -- before Derek could even _begin_ to offer a protest -- had tied it securely over Derek's mouth, effectively (and crudely) muffling his sounds. _Keep it on, Stiles,_ he'd muttered after seeing one of Derek's hands begin to inch towards the faux gag.

"It does?" Putting on a bewildered face, Derek carefully lifted his red tie, looking critically at it. "I don't see anything."

"But it's _right there,_ Doctor Stiles..."

He was _right there_ at the brink of climaxing as Victor licked and sucked at his neck, hands in his pants and quickly stroking him off as Derek's own were aimlessly clenching and unclenching at Victor's back, his unkempt nails sure to leave crescent indents when their tryst was over. And then he came, hard -- glasses-covered eyes widened marginally and his back arched, unwittingly pushing him closer to Victor as his shout was close to silent from his tie.

Victor grinned as Derek fell back against the wall, chest heaving up and down as he struggled to regain his composure. Victor withdrew his hands, and -- seeing that Derek had clumsily removed his gag -- gave him an extremely sly look before taking a long, definitely exaggerated lick at one of his come-covered fingers. Derek gave him a disgusted look.

_That's gross, Victor._

_It's yummy._ Derek almost looked mortified at Victor's appalling statement, _almost_ -- but he was too used to Victor's odd mannerisms after rendezvouses such as these. Having licked one hand clean, he gave Derek a long look before simply demanding, _Give me your tie._

Unaware of Victor's motives (and still vaguely lost in his post-orgasmic haze), he handed over his tie, blanching as Victor took it with his clean hand and proceeded to smear a long streak of come down its length with his other hand. _Victor! What the hell was that for?_

_'Cause I can._ Victor smiled at him, handing it back to him, which Derek took back with the air of one being handed a death sentence. _If you want it off so bad, you can lick it off._

_... You're disgusting._

_You love me._

"Oh?" Derek paused, looking at his tie again as Angie tentatively pointed to the long streak of darkened red fabric on his tie. "That must have been from earlier... Tyler decided it would be fun to scare me and I jumped and spilled some of my coffee."

So it wasn't _exactly_ the truth, but he really had spilled his coffee after Tyler had jumped from out of his office and startled him (it was funny to think how the doctor who had battled the harrowing G.U.I.L.T. was easily scared by the most trivial of things).

"Maybe you should leave it off for the day?" Angie suggested, stepping backwards; Derek raised an eyebrow as to her behaviour.

"Sidney wouldn't like me missing part of my uniform... but maybe he'll let me off this time. Thanks, Angie." She nodded and scurried off quickly, and Derek stared after her curiously until an arm wrapped around his waist. He gave a noncommittal jump, even though he knew it could only be Victor.

"I believe she knows very well where that stain really came from Derek, even if that was an almost plausible lie."

"Wh-what are you doing? Someone could see us!" Derek hissed, a hand prying at Victor's wrist, but failing at making it budge.

"As if half of the idiots haven't guessed already." Derek almost grimaced; he was still definitely in the section of staff that Victor considered complete morons, even if Victor chose not to beseech him with the comments quite as much as before. "Go do your job, Stiles." He pressed a kiss to Derek's jawline before beginning to walk off, and Derek almost had a double take.

"W-wait! That's it? No 'I love you, see you after work'?"

Victor took another step before stopping and looking over his shoulder, looking almost amused. "There's no use in me wasting my time saying what you already know." With that, he returned to his walk to his office, and Derek was left staring after him blankly.

The score: Victor, one; Derek, zero.


End file.
